To the Sky
by Zoe Milex
Summary: Two new flocks, three new stories. Follow Etcha's Defenders, Sydney's flock, and the sassy, British Alice as they try and figure out exactly who they are, and how they're supposed to live with it. Rated T for some swearing and because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: 3 years ago...**

The large silver halls were so silent you could have heard a pin drop a mile away. The smell of antiseptic permeated the air, and flickering lights illuminated the empty passage.

"Are we clear?"

"Yeah. The nearest Whitecoat is in corridor twelve."

A small group moved stealthily across the hall, taking shelter in a side passage.

"Is everyone still here?" A blond boy asked. He was clearly the leader of the group, and held himself as such.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just go? If we keep standing around here we'll be caught." One of the other boys grumbled.

"Oh cram it Mr. Grouch." The shortest girl hissed. "No one wants to hear it."

"Oh, because everyone wants to hear you? Get over yourself Guinevere." The boy hissed.

Guinevere never got a chance to retort as another girl got between them. "Please stop arguing." She begged. "We need to work together."

"Jack is right." The leader said, smiling at her, and causing Jack to blush.

"And, puke." Guinevere muttered, earning a smack from the brunette girl standing next to her.

"We're all here Etcha." The brunette told the boy in charge with a faint smile. "I counted."

The blond, Etcha, nodded and signaled everyone in. "Thanks Chrissy." He acknowledged. "Alright, does everyone remember the plan?" He asked.

"I still say we change we switch Tiger and Dakota's roles." 'Mr. Grouch' insisted. "If Tiger slips up, it could result in someone getting caught."

"No one's going to get caught Ty." Another girl growled, her black hair shining slightly in the weak lighting. "Let's just start, we all remember our parts." She slipped away before anyone could say a thing.

"Why did we bring her again?" Guinevere growled. "She only cares about herself."

No one responded, and they separated to execute the plan that would, hopefully, get them all out.

* * *

><p>"Sydney? Sydney, are you up?"<p>

Sydney blinked cautiously, squinting against the sunlight filtering into the cave. "Now I am." She sighed, sitting up. "What is it Bullet?"

The shaggy haired boy grinned apologetically. "Sorry, but we've got company."

Sydney was immediately wide-awake and on high alert. "Erasers?" She asked.

Bullet shook his head, laughing slightly. "No, no, it's another escapee." He assured her quickly.

Sydney took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and return her heartbeat to normal. "Another escapee? But I thought that we were the only ones…"

Bullet nodded, cutting her off quickly. "He isn't from our branch." He said flatly. "I've never seen him before."

Sydney nodded. "Can I meet him?"

Bullet gestured towards the mouth of the cave, and a small boy nervously stepped out of the shadows.

"This is Tammy. He's from the Vermont branch." Bullet said.

Tammy was tiny, and Sydney guessed that he couldn't be over 5 years old. His foot was twisted at an awkward angle, but it didn't seem to bother him so she didn't mention it. However…

"Are you alright?" Sydney asked, kneeling down to examine the three fresh gashes across his face.

"Fine." He said quietly, watching her movements warily.

"No, you're clearly not." She said, ignoring his protests. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the cave, where she and Bullet kept supplies for emergencies. "You can stay with us until you're better, alright?" It wasn't really a question.

Tammy nodded reluctantly as Sydney began cleaning his injuries with some Neosporin that Bullet had nabbed from a pharmacy back in Maine.

"Then that's settled. Welcome to the flock." Sydney grinned at him.

"Good luck." Bullet laughed.

* * *

><p>"And here is the crowning glory of our research here." The scientist said proudly, ushering the guests into the large room.<p>

As the visiting scientists settled into the seats scattered around the room, the lights dimmed. A single spotlight shone on a high window.

Suddenly, a flash of colors burst through the window, plummeting quickly, and then rising dramatically to reveal a platinum blonde girl with stunning green eyes, and, most importantly, two gorgeous, scarlet wings furling from her back.

The scientists 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as she swooped around the room, performing flips and other aerial tricks. Finally, she landed and was quickly led back to her room.

"I'm sick of just being the show girl." She complained to the young scientist leading her.

He shrugged apologetically. "Not much I can do about it. Sorry." He grinned. "Could I make it up to you with some pie?"

The girl laughed. "You rock Zach." She grinned at the young man and he smiled back.

"Anything for you, Alice."

"Everything for me!" She cheered childishly, and Zach laughed, rubbing her between her wings.

"Alright, you should rest up. We've got more company coming tomorrow." The young scientist instructed, opening the door to Alice's room.

She grumbled, but stepped inside. "Goodnight, Zach." She called as he locked the door.

"Goodnight sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, what'd you think? I know, it's up later than I promised, but I just got back to school and I've been really busy with exams and stuff. Anyway, review!**


	2. Chapter 1: 3 Years Later

**Chapter One**

3 years later…

* * *

><p>"Ty move your ass, they're catching up!"<p>

"Guinevere, watch your mouth. Ty… yeah, hurry up."

Ty rolled his eyes but picked up speed, angling his wings so that his wind resistance decreased.

The group of bird-kids below him followed his lead and dove quickly towards the sea, hoping to throw off their pursuers.

"Up!" Etcha called, and five pairs of wings unfolded and pulled the kids out of their suicidal free-fall.

Their pursuers weren't as lucky.

"Whoa! I didn't know water explosions could be that big!" Tiger squealed, shielding his eyes.

Ty rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah yeah, can we go?" Dakota grumbled. "We've been delayed long enough."

"Dakota's right, let's move." Etcha said briskly, taking charge. "That ambush may not have been the last trick they had, and we don't have time to spare. We have to reach shelter soon if Guinevere's vision was correct."

The five kids moved into a loose formation behind the blond boy, who promptly began moving again, keeping his pace brisk, but slow enough so that Guinevere could keep up.

"Can't we go any faster?" Dakota complained.

Guinevere glared at her.

"For the last time Dakota, Guinevere has weak wings."

"So ditch her. We'd save ourselves a lot of trouble."

Guinevere punched the older girl, causing both teens to drop several feet.

"Quit goofing around." Etcha ordered. "We need to move as quickly as possible if we want to find shelter before the hurricane hits."

"_If_ the hurricane hits." Dakota grumbled. "The vision might be wrong."

"Gwen's never been wrong!" Tiger said confidently, glaring at Dakota.

"Guys! We can't afford to fight among ourselves!" Etcha said firmly from the front of the formation. "Dakota, get back in line. Guinevere: for the last time stop hitting other flock members! And Tiger, don't encourage them."

After some grumbling, the group pulled itself together and began flying once again.

Etcha sighed. Gwen started squabbles with Ty and Dakota daily, and Tiger was growing out of his 'cute' stage. The combination of the two gave him a headache.

_I need you Jack._ He thought bitterly. _You would know what to do. _

* * *

><p>"Guess who?"<p>

Sydney laughed, rolling her eyes behind Bullet's hands. "Haven't you gotten tired of doing that?" She asked, gently prying his fingers off of her face.

Bullet grinned easily. "Nope." He answered confidently, sitting down beside his best friend. "Never."

Sydney shoved him lightly. "You need to grow up."

Bullet shrugged. "What can I say? I'm special."

A sudden commotion inside the cave caught Sydney's attention, and, sighing, she got up to see what had happened this time.

"What's the problem?" She asked as she stepped into the main cavern.

Her three flock members looked up guiltily. Tammy was grabbing at his hat, which Chrissy was holding teasingly over his head, while Krystal tried to avoid the flailing duo.

"What's going on in here?" Bullet asked, entering the cave close behind Sydney. He paused at the chaos within.

"She started it!" Tammy said immediately, pointing at Chrissy. In the three months that the two had known each other, Tammy and Chrissy had become best frenemies, which was sometimes amusing, but often just got annoying.

"Chrissy, why did you take Tammy's hat?" Sydney asked with a sigh.

Chrissy shrugged. "'Cause his ears are cute!" She giggled, ruffling one of the fluffy wolf ears that rested on top of the young boy's head.

Tammy flinched away, slapping her hand in the process. "Sidy, make her give it back!" He whined.

Sydney sighed again, but this time she smiled a bit. When they had first found Tammy, he had been unable to pronounce her name, and had started calling her 'Sidy'. Although his lisp had vanished with age, he still called her that when he wanted to get on her good side.

And Sydney fell for it every time.

"Chrissy, give Tammy his hat back, and quit harassing him, alright? Kris, calm down. No one is getting hurt; you don't have to hyperventilate like that. You're going to pass out if you keep that up."

Chrissy glared at me. "I was not harassing him! You make me sound like some creepy pedophile!"

"You are some creepy pedophile." Bullet offered nonchalantly.

Chrissy smacked him, and he laughed.

"Bullet, you aren't helping right now." Sydney groaned. Her friend shrugged apologetically.

Thankfully, Tammy had managed to grab his hat back during Bullet and Chrissy's exchange, and so all was right with the world again.

Sydney couldn't help chuckling as she watched her flock arguing playfully with each other.

_This has to be the most immature, troublesome flock on Earth._ She thought, grinning.

Bullet glanced over at her. "What's so funny Syd?" He asked.

Sydney shook her head. "Just thinking." She replied. "So, who wants dinner?" She added in a much louder voice.

The word 'dinner' worked its magic and there was immediately attentive silence.

Sydney laughed. "Alright, I'll grab some pizza."

Chrissy jumped up. "I'll go with you. You might have trouble carrying seven pizzas by yourself." She reasoned.

Sydney smiled at her. "Thanks Chris." She agreed, and the two girls stepped out of the cave and took off.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!"<p>

"Out of the way!"

"Move it kid!"

HONK!

Alice barely jumped out of the way in time, and the truck raced past, brushing the back of her coat.

"Can't move two inches in this place without being in the wrong spot." Alice grumbled, shoving past yet another group of tourists.

"Yo! Alice! Fancy meeting you here!"

Alice spun, confused. How could anyone know her? She had only just flown across to New York last week! Unless…

"No way! What are you doing here?"

Kiana giggled. "I followed you!"

Alice had met the black-haired girl in the London facility about a month before the accident that had freed her. She had thought the younger girl had died, but apparently she had been wrong.

"The whole way? How did I not see you?"

Kiana shook her head. "I didn't follow _right_ behind you. I had to ask around first, but I figured out where you'd gone and I followed."

Alice frowned. "Asked around? Who could you have asked?"

Kiana blushed slightly. "Well, I just asked people if they'd seen my macaw. I figured that if you flew, you'd be pretty conspicuous."

Alice smiled slightly. "That was pretty smart." She said approvingly, ruffling the other girl's hair.

"I'm not five!" Kiana growled, and Alice sighed. Kiana seemed to have a bad case of multiple personality disorder: a trait that the older girl now realized might be rather annoying.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Alice grumbled.

Kiana shrugged and fell into step beside her. "Where are we going?"

Alice grinned, bitterly. "That's what we're trying to find out." She replied.

**A/N: Okay, Alice's part was done in a rush, and I had zero inspiration for her. But other than that, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. It isn't supposed to be action-packed, and I think it does an okay job giving a general feel for each groups current situation ^^**

**Next Time:**

**Ty and Guinevere cause a bit more trouble than they can handle, Sydney and Chrissy have some 'girl-time', and Kiana pisses off some important people.**

**Please tell me what you think ^^**

**Thanks,**

**ZoeM**


End file.
